


Magnificent Gifted & Talented High

by LeatherlipsIero



Series: Mutant!Verse [3]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mutants, and three eyes, cute gerard, frank has four arms, somehow he makes gerard faint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Ray are seniors, and in their last year Frank is put in psychic class - which he is not happy about.<br/>He seems to have changed his mind after one hour and tries his Powers outside of the classroom which ends in him making a cute boy faint. </p><p>((the summary is shit, i promise the story is better))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnificent Gifted & Talented High

“This is fucking bullshit, look at this!” 

“I you stopped waving you schedule in my face, then yes.” Ray huffed a bit at the amusing sight of Frank waving all of his four arms everywhere as he fuzzed over every single class he had to take this year. 

“Look! They put me in fucking psychic class, what the fuck?!” Frank almost yelled feeling extremely confused and tired at the same time. Confused because what the fuck, he would have known himself if he was psychic and tired because his third eye was just a third eye. 

Ray shook his head slightly, “Frank the teachers here are pretty serious, so I guess they have a reason for doing so.” That just made Frank scoff.

“Serious my ass,” He said shaking his head before looking down at his new schedule again. “I mean, I have two more hours added to my P.E class just and I’m pretty sure that’s because coach Hendrickson wants me to join some sort of sports team!” 

Ray raised an eyebrow; it was always amusing to see Frank get either excited, distressed or just extremely confused over every single class he had to take every year. Luckily this was their senior year, their last year at Magnificent Gifted & Talented High, so Ray didn’t have to worry about calming Frank down or explaining exactly why he had to take the different classes. 

“Huh,” He snorted when Frank let out a displeased sigh, his head low and sulky. “That doesn’t surprise me really, especially after how hard he tried to get you to join the dodgeball team last year.” Frank nodded his head at that, huffing irritated at the memories. 

“Yea but psychic class? This ain’t Harry Potter you know?” Frank said, still a bit sulkily as he leaned against a random locker. “I swear if I have to step inside that incense smelling and crystal ball filled room..” Ray chuckled and shook his head again, making his curls bounce a bit. “I’m pretty sure this is way different than Harry Potter, besides your eye can do lots of sweet stuff.” 

Frank finally lifted his head and smiled a bit unsure at his best friend. He had freaked out when he first had spotted the new class on his rather boring schedule, how was he going to survive in a class with only the best students who held the best powers within them. “Really?” He asked, still pretty unsure. 

“Yeah man!” Ray beamed at him. “I don’t think I’ve seen all of it, but what I’ve seen has been rad so far.” 

This time it was Frank’s turn to beam. No one, except his mom maybe, made him feel better about himself and his weird mutation than Ray could. “Thanks Raychu!”

“I told you to fuck off with that nickname, I’m not a Pokémon.” 

“Yeah, but you have powers like one.” 

-

“It was fucking awesome man, you should’ve seen it!” Frank babbled as they walked to their shared English class. Ever since Ray met him after Frank’s first psychic lesson, he hadn’t shut up about it. 

“First my eye lightened up like a flashlight and then I made one of the girls faint!” He giggled some at the last part; Ray however had nearly a horrified expression painted on his face. 

“That’s not funny Frank!” He said a bit angrily, but with a concerned tone to it. “What if you, I don’t know, melted her brain or something?” This only made Frank burst out in laughter. 

“Oh my god!” He gasped for air clinging to Ray’s side while clutching his stomach. “No, the teacher checked. Apparently you’re not supposed to look into the third eye while I do my thing or whatever it’s called.” He shrugged after collecting himself. Whatever he did, it was fucking awesome. 

Ray still looked a bit shocked but shook it off. “Sounds like you had fun then? I wish tech was just as fun, I mean it’s not boring, but I haven’t managed to do anything yet.” He said a bit frustrated at himself. It wasn’t hard finding out way either, tech was one of the hardest classes they had on the school. It was kind of a further developing class; where the students learned to go further with their powers in addition to the other developing classes. Ray was one of the students who was lucky or good enough to be in that class. There he learned how to use his electric centred power in machines and how to build different types of electric driven inventions. 

“Relax Raychu, it comes with time, they put you in that class with a reason.” He parroted the last words Ray had said to him earlier. Ray rolled his eyes trying to seem annoyed, which he did not succeed on; before he let a grin split his features. “Fuck off.” He settled by saying, making Frank burst out in laughter again. 

“Oh wait, you need to see what my eye can do!” Frank interrupted himself as usual, suddenly standing up straight with both excitement and slightly seriousness glinting in his normal eyes. The third eye was closed for now, which Ray was really grateful for, he did not want his brain melted today or any day at all. 

“Frank I don’t think it’s a good idea. Didn’t the teachers tell us that we’re not allowed to use our powers outside class?” Frank heard Ray whine slightly unsure and a bit scared. To be frankly he didn’t know, he never took the time to learn the rules nor listen to what some old teacher vented at them. He didn’t care too, if they weren’t allowed to practise at all, he didn’t see the point in having different classes. He only had psychic class two times a week, maybe less than that. 

“Relax Ray, it’s not like I can do anything yet, I’ve had one lesson.” He waved dismissingly at his best friend. Like that would make him feel better, but Frank didn’t care, he was a fucking show off and he was clearly aware of that fact. The most important thing Frank had in mind now was to fucking concentrate and to make sure Ray would be amazed. 

Ray sighed once and Frank knew he had won, it was a ‘fine you dickwad, you win-sigh’ and Frank knew that better than anyone else. Ray wasn’t his best friend for nothing. 

“Okay, you better be amazed or I’m going to find a way to melt your brain or something.” He chuckled before closing his eyes and opening the third. Last time Frank had done it, it had required a lot of concentration and willpower. He clenched his teeth hard together, squeezed his eyes shut and scrunched up his nose; forcing himself to focus on the ‘simple’ task of making his eye glow like a flashlight. 

The noise of a shriek suddenly forced itself through Frank’s eardrums, knocking him out harshly out of his trance and into the real world filled with lockers, sweaty and stressed students and Ray freaking out. 

“Look what you did Frank!” He whispered yelled, panic filling his voice as he looked nervously around them to see if someone caught them or called after a teacher. 

Still a bit dazed, Frank’s eyes followed Ray’s finger to where he pointed to a fainted person on the hallway floor. 

“Shit!” He exclaimed when he finally got a grip on the situation and the stuff happening around him. The person- a boy, which was very cute he thought when he looked closer, showed no sign of waking up when Ray tried to gently shake him. 

“What if you killed him?” Ray asked even more panicked after the failed attempts of making the poor boy wake up. Frank who had kneeled down beside he very cute fainted boy, stretched out an arm and picked up the boy right arm. “No,” He breathed out with relief after he felt blood pumping under his skin on his wrist. “He has a pulse.” He concluded after double-checking his wrist and gently put it down again, this time with his palm showing.

“Wow shit, do you see this Ray?” He beamed excitedly and picked up the poor boy’s arm again. “He has mouth in his palms dude, it’s fucking awesome!”

Ray turned his head to look at Frank with an unbelievable expression painted on his face. “No!” He shocked them both by yelling slightly. “This boy is laying on the floor fainted because of you, and you want me to look at his hands?!” He shook his head, making his curls bounce yet again as he stared at Frank with hard eyes before sighing. He did that a lot when he was around Frank he noticed. “We need to get him to the nurse’s office.” 

Frank gulped, nodding dumbly at Ray still shocked at his personality change. Standing up, he bent down and tried as careful as he could to pick the still unconscious boy up without dropping him onto the floor.

“Just what we needed,” Ray started to walk down the hallway, rubbing his temples soothingly. “Good thing I know where the nurse is and how to get there without getting unwanted attention.” Frank followed after like a lost puppy, trying not to squeeze the cute boy in his four-armed grip. He had one arm around his shoulders, one around the waist, one where the knees bend and lastly- one under the cute boy’s ass. It was a really nice ass though, Frank blushed slightly, shaking his head at himself; here he was carrying an unconscious boy, thinking about how his ass felt. He really needed to get a grip on himself and his constantly wandering mind. 

Frank was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice Ray stopping before he almost walked into his back. Like he already thought; he really, really needed to get a grip on himself.

“Well, we’re here.” Ray breathed out feeling as if he just lost he heaviest burden from his shoulders. “We’re lucky we have free period right now.” He muttered under his breath just as Frank knocked on the office door. 

Luckily for them the nurse didn’t ask unnecessary questions nor give them detention. She just ordered Frank to put the raven-haired boy on one of the beds. Frank guessed she had seen a lot of weird shit. 

Ray sighed again, this time more relaxed- probably because they hadn’t been caught, but he sighed nonetheless and Frank knew what the next thing coming out of Ray’s mouth was going to be. “Frank,” He started and Frank was definetly not sweating, nope, he just wished that Ray could scold him another time than in the nurse’s office; where the nurse were still present along with a few students. Why couldn’t Ray do this on their way home instead? 

“Just- don’t..” Again, he surprised Frank by interrupting himself and not yelling at Frank that he should really learn the rules. “Don’t do that again Frank. At least not until you have control over it.” Frank couldn’t do anything but to nod dumbly and gape like a goldfish. 

“Well I got to go. And, Frank?” He glared slightly at the four-armed punker. “I suggest you stay here until he wakes up so you can apologise.” 

-

After Ray had left, the nurse also excused herself to the teachers’ lounge, leaving Frank alone with the still unconscious boy. Normally Frank would have been restless and annoyed by the silence, but there was something about that boy. Since he didn’t have a panicking Ray nor a nosy nurse in the back of his neck, he had gotten a better look at the sleeping beauty and he was really, really cute. From his slightly greasy but still silky looking black hair to his pixie nose, beautiful pale skin, rosy lips and long lashes. He could have been a male version of Snow White.

He groans and tugs at his hair, wincing at his own stupidity. 

If Frank had gotten to know this boy before he made him faint, he would definitely have asked him out. This is so typical himself; he always managed to fuck up every chance he got to get a boyfriend. 

Drowning himself in self-pity and playing absently with Snow White boy’s arm, mouths in palms are really fucking rad, Frank didn’t notice the lashes he had been admiring starting to move, however what he did notice, was something wet touching his fingers.

Frank yelped, taking a few steps back from the bed, staring down the hand he held in his own hand seconds ago. The mouth was now open, yawing it seemed to do before the hand curled into a fist and was raised up the now awake boy’s eyes, rubbing out the sleepiness. 

“Where am I?” Brought Frank back to the reality, hearing the confused cute boy shy voice ask.

Blinking, Frank turned his head around since it seemed like he also didn’t know. “T-the nurse’s office.” He managed to stammer out after a while, slapping himself at his head before he stepped closer to the bed. 

“You fainted.” He blurted out confusing the poor boy even more. 

“O-oh.” Cute boy said shyly, blushing a bit before glancing down. “Why?” Cute boy raised his head again, meeting Frank’s eyes with his own hazel ones. 

“Because you looked into my third eye.” Frank shrugged, not wanting to embarrass himself any further. Hopefully cute boy wouldn’t hold grudges. 

“Oh.” Cute boy repeated, rubbing his eye again making Frank nearly emit an awe at how cute he looked. 

“Are you new? Because I have never seen you around?” Frank more or less blurted out again, trying to break the unbelievable awkward silence. 

“Yes,” Cute boy nodded, smiling cutely at Frank. “Mikey and me transferred here a week ago.” He finished still smiling at Frank. Not that Frank complained though, having cute boy smiling cutely at him was better than having him hating Frank.

“Mikey?” He asked suddenly feeling his heart sink. What if cute boy already had a boyfriend, a scary boyfriend; who were for sure going to beat Frank up after hearing from cute boy that Frank had caused him to faint. 

“Yep.” Cute boy beamed, popping the p. “My brother, but he’s a sophomore. I’m Gerard.” He giggled at Frank who stared stupidly at him. Cute boy had a name and were still talking to Frank, new record. 

“I’m sorry.” He finally remember to say, thanking higher powers that Ray was not in the same room as them, he would have shaken his head at Frank and forced him to bow while saying sorry. 

Gerard blinked a bit confused. “For what?”

“For causing you to faint. It was my fault, I shouldn’t have played with my powers outside class.” Frank felt himself blush again as he scratched his neck awkwardly trying not to look like a fucking loser in front of their first crush. 

What Gerard did next made Frank’s heart skip a bit, he couldn’t really handle any more surprises today. Gerard had leaped forward and hugged Frank tightly, nuzzling his head into Frank’s Motörhead t-shirt. “It’s okay.” He whispered shyly after pulling away. 

“Erhm.. Hey, Gerard?” He asked feeling his voice take a high pitch tone at the last word, but it caught Gerard’s attention anyways. “Would you.. eh.. eat lunch with me, you don’t have to if you would rather eat with your friends or Mikey or..” He babbled feeling his cheeks burn even more for each second who passed. 

However, Gerard’s giggling interrupted his terrible speech and attempt at asking cute Snow White boy out. Here it comes he thought bitterly, Gerard was going to reject him and get his macho boyfriend/girlfriend to beat him up. 

“Sure.” 

Frank blinked, once, twice- “Eh w-what..?” 

“I said; sure!” Gerard smiled up at him from there he sat cross-legged in the bed. 

Frank beamed, wow this was the best day yet, he made a cute boy faint and got a lunch date out if it. Ray would be surprised. 

“Rad!” Frank fist pumped, making Gerard giggle again. Now the remaining thing was how to ask Gerard to be his boyfriend.


End file.
